


斗

by herbyear



Category: Political RPF, 水表 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbyear/pseuds/herbyear
Summary: 是少年隐晦的情愫，被岁月长风吹散在漫漫时光里。





	斗

后来在法庭上傅春生的别墅被提出来当做他的证据时，他冷静地全部推给了妻子高萱，坐在那里的样子一如几十年前一样。

谢远看记录录像里的傅春生，头脑恍惚，暂时的放松让他思绪不再脚踏实地，而是有时间去思考更多的事情，思考几十年前傅春生对亲生父亲下狠手，思考十几年前傅春生对自己下狠手，还有如今对自己的妻子做下的事情。

傅春生到底是个怎么样的人？

台湾媒体幸灾乐祸，说当红炸子鸡陨落幕后黑手就是谢远。想到这里谢远不禁觉得有些好笑。

他和傅春生从亲若手足到如今反目成仇，没有记者会知道他们之间经历了什么，这几十年里的坎坷与荣辱都藏在报纸的字字句句中，但是更多的都不为外人道，永不可见天日。

那些记者从只言片语中窥探到什么便夸夸其谈，亲历者才就不免觉得好笑。

年少的傅春生在红色风暴刚起的时候就波及到了他，那时候谢远还不明白为什么傅春生的父亲没再回来，他只是懊恼傅春生很少再和他一起玩。少年的心里哪里藏得住秘密？他的眼睛里流露的忧愁在光天化日之下并无藏身之处，谢远看的一清二楚。他俩从小接受的教育是马列毛，相信自己主宰自己的命运，哪曾想在时代的洪流中，人人都身不由己。自顾不暇的年代，连情感都羞于表达，何况少年心里藏住的东西，除非自愿，否则永不会出现。

谢远亲眼看见傅春生把自己亲生父亲踹倒在地上，后者捂着胸膛躺在地上痛苦地发不出话来，昔日父慈子孝的场面一去不返了，取而代之的竟然是父子反目，傅春生像一头发了疯的公牛，在铺天盖地的红色中横冲直撞，想冲出一个口子来。

谢远十分费解，他不理解傅春生的做法，甚至有些害怕。有一天晚上他看着摸黑回大院的傅春生，疲惫的脚步在院子里十分突兀，他想去问问到底怎么了，他怎么能做这样的事情，可是他并不善言辞，只是站在中庭的花坛边上轻轻地叫了一声“二哥。”

傅春生像是被什么吓到了似的发抖然后转头，看清楚是他之后勉强扯出一个笑容，轻声问怎么了。

傅春生说话声音越来越小，有的时候就算对话，谢远也听不到，他怕有一天傅春生不再愿意说了，想说的话就再也说不出口了。那时候他俩还不知会怎样，分享的事情是否还能继续，前途未卜。所以他想让现在的傅春生快乐一些，哪怕自己不能排忧解难，也能做个倾听的对象。

但是傅春生只是伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，一句话也没说，笑的勉强又难看。

谢远一直想不通的事情，直到自己跌跌撞撞逃出北京城的时候他才明白，如果想留在北京，就必须狠下心来，这种最残忍的方式才是最仁慈的方式。谢远成长的慢，才选择逃离，而傅春生选择短时间成长，做出选择和决定，前途茫茫，他希望保护身边的人，哪怕自己变的狠心且面目全非。哪怕承受周遭误解，哪怕谢远不再叫他二哥。

他希望谢远平平安安，哪怕环境艰苦也千万不要被人心所辱，这样即使他一个人苦海慈航，也算苦中得乐，甘之如饴。

傅春生用了他最大的努力，几乎是跟自己的过往彻底告别，撕裂般的疼痛像是新生儿一般，他埋住了自己的过往，埋住了自己的少年时代。他以为不过是一场阵痛，后来却总是午夜梦回，脊背发凉。

为了逃离，他脏车撞人，进了监狱，清冷的监狱里才是最平安的地方，他抓麻雀做食物，每当夜深人静，他的胸脯便会发疼。

他的家庭，他的兄弟姐妹，他的父亲，他的.....谢远。

父亲断的三根肋骨为保他平安，谢远离开的那天说等他的信，这一等就是几十年。监狱里他不能写信，出来之后他不知说什么，谢远回来的时候他们之间跨过了太多的时间缝隙，世间种种打磨他们，一个圆滑世故的沉默，一个恰到好处的多言。

谢远曾经担心他会变的沉默寡言，也许是的，可是谁又真正知道呢？

所有人都评价傅春生妙语连珠，字字珠玑，都说他狠的下心办的成大事，都说他天生冷漠，然后旧事重提。

但是傅春生后来说的话，有的为了政绩，有的为了客套，有的为了开脱自己，有的为了笼络下人。唯独没有说出来的，是那个晚上谢远沉默的问题，是他再也不能说的秘密。

是少年隐晦的情愫，被岁月长风吹散在漫漫时光里。

法庭上的傅春生在妻子录像出来之后才变了脸色，他明白这次自己必输无疑，两边的警察为他戴上镣铐，把他的肩膀压的无法挺直。他想回头看看，后面的听众里有多少是谢远的人。可是他最终忍住了。法官的声音无比清晰，白纸黑字里宣判了他余下的一生。

起码几十年前的自己并不会知道，谢远会和自己相对而立，不知道自己迅速成长为大人究竟是为了自保还是腾飞。但是他知道，他倾其所有做下的努力都是为了步入今天这个局面。他和谢远的斗争从这一刻起才宣告结束。

走过长廊，楼外人声鼎沸，一晃眼几十年，从乌发满头到两鬓花白，他曾经以为自己逃过的其实一直没有逃过，该经受的事情终究要昨日重现。

走到今天，他总算明白了，可是谢远呢？

傅春生是希望他明白的，这是他二哥想同他说的唯一一句也是最后一句话，一如几十年前那个夜晚一样，但他不想再选择沉默。

可惜那个夜晚只是那个夜晚，过去了就再也没有机会。


End file.
